


Some Lonesome Routine

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [29]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, Pre series, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane has a routine and it's hard to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Lonesome Routine

Work. Driving. Home. Beer. Sleep. Work. Rinse. Repeat.

Shane had his routine down pat. It was simple enough to keep it that way. The only things that interrupted it was going to the bar with the rest of the deputies. He liked that fine enough. He'd knock back some drinks, have a few laughs, flirt with women at the bar who found his uniform sexy. 

He didn't like it when Rick came along with them though. I sounded rotten, especially since he was his best friend, but the booze and the way Rick's face looked in the dim light was not a good combination. 

There was only so long that he could stare before it became obvious. Rick had caught him once or twice, but hadn't said anything about it. Shane wondered if he knew why he stared. If he had even an inkling. No. He couldn't. 

Every goddamn time Rick came along with them to the bar, Shane would end up drinking too much, and someone would have to drive him home. Usually Rick. That was the worse, because the booze would make Shane stupid. Stupid enough to think that reaching over and putting his hand on the other man's knee was a good idea. Stupid enough to think that he could grab Rick when they stopped at a red light and kiss him in a way that would make everything clear. He could barely keep those urges in check. 

It went like this. Work. Bar. Too much to drink. Rick driving him home. Masturbating so hard his dick was sore the next day. Shane had the routine down pat alright. 

When Rick would drop him off at his house, he'd always say the same thing.

“You alright? You gonna make it to the front door?”

He'd look at Shane with those pretty blue eyes. Yes, pretty. Shane couldn't think of another word to describe them because that's what they were goddamn it. 

“Nah. I'm good.” 

Shane's steps would always be wobbly, but Rick helping him to the door would make it too easy for him to push his friend inside his house, push his body against his, and make everything fall apart. So he refused every time. 

Once he was in his house and sprawled on his bed, he'd take care of the last part of the routine. The uniform would have to go first, because there was no way he was going to accidentally get cum on that. Underwear would go too. Then it would be down to business. 

One hand around the root, the other moving up and down. Twisting and focusing on the head. Grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Just enough to make it comfortable, it could make a real mess. 

The only variation of the routine was if Shane was feeling bold enough to slide a finger or two up his ass. That was tonight. His hand moved fast and his fingers moved faster. It felt good, but it was never enough. He wanted to be filled, to feel the heat of a cock inside of him. Not just any, Rick's cock. Rick's beautiful cock that he'd seen before at the gym when they were getting changed. It looked perfect, because Rick was perfect, and Rick was what he wanted. 

“Jesus fuck,” the words escape Shane's lips before he can think them through, “fuck me, just fuck me.”

He thought of Rick's concerned eyes, looking at him while he was slumped in the passenger seat of the car. His friend was always so fucking concerned. In his mind it's because he loved him. Not just because they were best friends, but because he saw in Shane what Shane saw in him. 

“Fuck me Rick, fuck me.” 

The words got drawn out. His fingers curled to hit the right spot. He came still reciting his pleas to Rick to fuck him him. To love him. 

Every lonesome time. It was routine. Masturbate. Cum. Fall apart. 

Shane would promise to himself not to drink so much that this would happen. That next time he'd find some pretty woman to take him home. Might as well be lonesome with someone else, right? 

But he had his routine down, and it was hard to break.


End file.
